Disposing of scrap tires has become a very large environmental problem. Millions of worn out automobile and truck tires are presently being stored in enormous piles or filling canyons. These piles result in visual pollution and sometimes catch fire, with the resulting large, dense, smoke plumes polluting the air for miles down wind. In addition liquid hydrocarbons may be released into the ground water due to pyrolitic reactions as the tires are heated, then burned. These tire pile fires are very difficult to extinguish.
Tires are presently being recycled on a very limited scale. Some are ground into particles useful in road building. Others are used in the creation of artificial reefs to improve lake and ocean fishing. Some are used for barriers around go-cart race tracks. Presently, recycling is consuming fewer tires than are being added to the waste stream.
Attempts have been made to recycle at least parts of tires into structural beams and the like. For example, Snyder in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,772 describes a beam forming process in which the sidewalls of tires are cut away, the rubber tread portion is sliced away from the steel belts. A thin layer of rubber is vulcanized to the belts and the belts are laminated together. However, this process uses only a small percentage of the tire, requires a complex layup to assure that the tire cords are arranged in different directions in succeeding layers and is quite costly.
Tripp in U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,630 describes a process for recycling the tread portion of tires in which the sidewalls are cut away, the tread portions are joined end to end to form two elongated continuous plies, then the two plies are bonded together to form a long two-ply member. This member can be used as a building material. However, this process is limited to a two ply thickness, is subject to delamination and is not directly useful as a product other than in fabricating other structures.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,921, Tripp describes a method of making a structure similar to an I-beam from the elongated plies made in his earlier patent, with plies forming the faces of the I-beam and two plies together forming the I-beam flange. This is a complex, difficult to secure together, assembly. FIG. 6 of the Trip '921 drawing clearly shows the curvature of tire treads that makes difficult the bonding of two plies together to form a double-ply member.
Miller discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,750, a method of producing large, thick, mats from tires which includes the steps of slitting the sidewalls and pressing the tire flat to form a preform having a rectangular center area conforming to the tread and a saw-toothed edge corresponding to the sidewalls, then stacking and bonding these preforms. Problems remain in truly flattening the preforms due to lesser sidewall thickness relative to tread thickness. In particular, obtaining tight interlocking of the saw-toothed edges is difficult, since this pattern conforms to the sidewall diameter and sidewall diameters vary greatly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,083. Pignataro, Jr. describes a tire recycling process including removing sidewalls from the tires, cutting the tread transversely to form strips, fastening the strips with interlocking dovetails and bonding strips together. This process is difficult and requires high accuracy in cutting dovetails. Due to the curvature of the inner surface of the tread material, bonding is difficult and likely to result in bubble formation or central separation of the lamination.
In general, the bonding together of tire tread strips to form two or more ply laminations has been very difficult and likely to result in delamination in use as a structural member. The edges of the tread strips, which curve toward the sidewalls, have a lesser circumference. Or, said another way tread strip edges have a shorter length than the strip centerline when laid flat. This difference makes flattening the tread very difficult.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for improvements in guard rail systems that recycle portions of used tires, that are strong and resilient, are highly resistant to impact damage, that will not deteriorate when exposed to severe weather and freeze/thaw cycles and that can be provided with a reinforcing surface coating having any desired color.